The present invention is directed to an apparatus for converting a fluid into at least two gasses through electrolysis, and more specifically to an apparatus for producing hydrogen and oxygen from water with or without a catalyst. In lieu of utilizing water as the fluid, other fluids, additives and/or catalysts can be provided to generate gasses other than hydrogen and oxygen.
1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is an apparatus for converting a fluid into at least two gasses.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electrolysis cell for producing hydrogen and oxygen from water is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,794 issued on Oct. 3, 2000. This patent describes a conventional electrolysis cell as including two electrodes arranged within the cell which apply energy to the water to thereby produce hydrogen and oxygen, but the generation of the latter is said to be inefficient, requires a large amount of electrical power, and uses a chemical catalyst, such as a sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide. Excessive heating and the tendency of hydrogen and oxygen bubbles to bunch around or on the electrodes which create electrical insulation are additional problems recognized in this patent.
The patent suggests solutions to these problems, such as minimizing the spacing between adjacent electrodes (1 mm), utilizing first and second power sources of different frequencies with one power source providing a pulsed square-wave form signal, etc. The patent actually adds complexity to what on the surface is a simple chemical reaction which heretofore necessitated the utilization of complex apparatuses requiring the use of expensive materials, numerous parts, painstaking assembly (stacked and bolted components), excessive weight per gas generated, etc. The patent also fails to address immediately separating the gasses, be they hydrogen and oxygen or otherwise, upon generation thereof in order to be individually immediately utilized as a power source for internal combustion engines, stoves, furnaces, or the like.
The assignee of this patent (Xogen Power Inc.) at its web site (http://tathacus.msystems.net/XogenFAQ.php) states its research “discovered a breakthrough Technology that separates water into usable hydrogen and oxygen with a modest electrical input,” yet provides no information and instead states “the specific details of the Technology are proprietary to Xogen Power Inc. and are subject to the strictest confidentiality.” As in the case of many other more well known corporations, efficient electrolysis production units manufactured at reasonable cost and sold at reasonable price to consumers are not to be found in today's marketplace and “may be engineered and manufactured in the future.” (See latter-quoted web site.)
The present state of the art and the high cost associated with the manufacture and sale of the “Small Hydrogen Generators with Electrolysis” is self-evident from another web site (http://www.stuartenergy. com/hydrogen/-splatform.asp). “Stuart's smallest stack is the S-Series platform. The S platform can generate any volume of hydrogen below 5 Nm3 per hour. The S-platform is used in our industrial meteorological products, the MET unit, and in our Personal Fuel Appliance prototype (PFA). The PFA is designed to meet the fuel needs of up to 5 efficient fuel cell vehicles.” The hydrogen generated is extremely low and unmentioned is the high ratio of platform weight to volume of hydrogen generated and the high cost of any of these electrolysis units.